


Daeron & Maglor

by Opheliaofwands



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, angst with a happy ending in 2019 mood for me, hey hey listen to great comet and love me some daemags on main
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 21:56:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17373974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opheliaofwands/pseuds/Opheliaofwands
Summary: A work inspired by the song "Pierre & Natasha" from the Great Comet of 1812. Give it listen.“Don’t speak to me like that,” Maglor interrupted. “I am not worth it.”“Stop, stop, stop, we have our whole life before us.”He laughed bitterly, “a whole life before us? No, life is over for us.”





	Daeron & Maglor

Maglor was standing in the middle of the beach, with a pale face and unsteady eyes. When he saw me, he grew flustered as I hurried to him, I thought he would run towards me too. Instead he stopped, breathing heavily, his once so strong arms hanging lifelessly. 

In an odd way, it was a sad reprise of the the very pose he stood in when they had first met. When he had went to the middle of the room to sing.

His face had looked much differently then. 

When I reached him, he only spoke very little, “Daeron...you are not here, you cannot be here. ”

I sniffed but I could not speak. I had tried to reproach him, I had tried to despise him, but now I just felt such pity for him. There was no room in his cold heart for reproach. His glassy eyes turned to me again. 

“You aren’t here now, but if he was I would ask for him to forgive me. I would tell him that I was sorry.”

I started to play along, what more could I do? 

“I will tell him to forgive you, but you're actions were unforgivable.”

“No, I know all is  _ over _ . I know that it can never be,” Maglor whispered. “But still I am tormented by the wrongs I’ve done him. Tell him that I beg him that I beg him...to forgive...forgive...forgive me for everything.” 

I found myself drawing him closer, despite myself, despite the pain I felt coursing through my blood. “Yes, I will tell him, I will tell him everything.” 

I paused, then spoke again. “But I wish to know one thing; did...did you love those bad men?” 

“ _ Don’t call them bad _ ,” Maglor hissed. His unruly clawed nails digging into my soft arms hard enough to leave marks. I didn’t care. He soften after a moment, after realizing what he had done. He looked at my arms releasing his grip, holding them softly to him now, and continued apologetically. “But I don’t know...I don’t know at all.” 

He began to cry, and a greater sense of pity, tenderness and  _ love  _ overflowed my cold heart. I felt my own eyes well with tears and felt more acutely than anything in the past age fall down my pale unnatural face. I hoped no one could see me. 

I petted his hair, like I used too when we were happier. “We won’t speak of it anymore, we speak of it, my dear. But one thing I beg of you, consider me real, consider me still your friend. That when you need help I will be here, so that when you need to open your heart to someone, not now but when your mind is clear. Think of me.” 

Maglor’s face became enraged but in a tired way as if he so willingly wanted to believe it but would not allow himself too and I grew so confused. 

“Don’t speak to me like that,” Maglor interrupted. “I am not worth it.” 

“Stop, stop,  _ stop _ , we have our whole life before us.”

He laughed bitterly, “a whole life before us? No, life is over for us.” 

“All over?” I repeated. As if there was music was playing over us, it stopped, and I took his hands into mine. I looked him straight into his misty eyes, which became clearer and clearer as we spoke as if he realized what was truly happening. And then I spoke again, without music, without prose, without any barrier holding me back, I spoke from my very heart these next couple of words. 

“If I were not myself, but once again the young, bright, handsomer, best version of the wretch that stands before you and knew what I knew about everything I know now, I would still get down my knees the minute I saw you and ask you for your hand.” 

He paused, he laid his forehead on Maglor’s, and continued, “and for your love.” 

It was silent for a while, and for once I had finally felt at peace. Maglor’s eyes fluttered shut but soft wordless tears still somehow streamed from them and the music that ever followed them started again. Maglor spoke, “for the first time in many days, I weep tears of gratitude, tears of tenderness, tears of thanks.” 

And glancing at his eyes, oh his eyes, his bright brown  _ clear  _ eyes, I can see his smiling. With restraining tears of tenderness, tears of joy that choke me, I wrap my arms around his shoulders unable to let go. I felt him breath against my chest, and return my embrace with joy. Despite the the horribly cold weather around us, I cannot stop myself from feeling the impossible warmth in me. 


End file.
